


Winter Solutions

by GintaxAlvissforever



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, SSBB
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 20:04:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2634491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GintaxAlvissforever/pseuds/GintaxAlvissforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After stopping another one of Dr. Eggman's plans, Sonic falls ill but refuses to let his sickness get in the way of a Brawl match. Will someone notice before the worst comes to shove?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Solutions

Winter was a unique season. Snow falls to the ground and everything freezes around you during this chilly season. Kids love this season as much as summer for many reasons. One reason is that there is Winter Break that is known to start on December 21. Another reason is all the holidays that follow that which includes Christmas, Near Years and later on Valentine's Day.

Winter is also the season of the Smashers of Smash Brothers Mansion having fewer matches due to the intense cold. This was the season where the Smashers got to know each other better and start a friendship or romantic relationship.

Just because there were few Brawl matches doesn't mean that there would be less crimes. Sonic the hedgehog knew this well when Dr. Eggman announced another one of his evil plans to conquer the world. His plans including freezing the inhabitants with his newly designed freeze machine before he built the Eggman Empire AKA Metropolis. Annoyed by his antiques, he simply ran out of Smash Brother Mansion without permission from Master Hand to leave. He just wanted to put the doctor in his place. Shadow wanted to do with this but followed the blue wonder when he realized this was a chance to leave the mansion for a short period of time.

Defeating Eggman didn't take long because Sonic's friends, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Shade and Shadow's friends Rouge and Omega teamed up and humiliated the doctor. The whole process took an entire day though but that was enough to destroy the freezer machine that was making the Smash Realm colder than it should be.

Of course, defeating Eggman didn't come without a consequence. The freezer machine did numbers on Sonic and the group. It froze poor Omega to the point where he had to stay at Tails Workshop to get repaired. Rouge decided to stay with her robotic friend. Knuckles, Shadow and Shade came out unscratched. Amy complained about how she needed new clothes because the freezer machine froze half of it. Tails had to defrost his two tails. Rouge did the same thing with her bat wings and Cream her big ears. Cream's Chao Cheese wouldn't move from his place in front of the heater. The rabbit felt sorry for her little companion. Sonic however came down with a high fever from standing next to the freezer machine too long.

"If you're sick Sonic, you should rest." Shade suggested. Her suggestions were always right. Sonic however did not want to listen to the female echidna. She nor any of his friends except Shadow knew that he had a match tomorrow afternoon. He couldn't afford to miss this match because if he did, he would be severely punished for not only skipping out of the match but be punished for leaving Smash Brothers Mansion without permission.

"Fine, I'll take a break for an entire day." Sonic lied.

Shade didn't believe him. His eyes told her that he intended to do the unthinkable. She just shook her head in annoyance. If he got killed because of his recklessness, she wasn't to blame. She would just tell everything that she warned him.

* * *

Sonic's cold went unnoticed by all except by a few Smashers. It pissed the hedgehog off that even Dr. Mario who was the doctor of Smash Brothers Mansion did not even notice his signs of his illness.

Shadow gave him one last warning about not participating the match today. Sonic replied with, "I have to do this. If I don't at least participate in the match then not only will I be busted, but you will too. And I don't think Lyn will be happy when she finds out that you bailed out on her."

Shadow eyed the blue hedgehog. He had no intention of leaving the green haired swordsmen but his adventurous side came out and he couldn't pass this opportunity to stop Eggman and put him in his place. The Ultimate Lifeform was forced to nod his head in annoyance. Sonic grinned.

"Glad we're on the same level Shads."

"Don't call me that faker."

Sonic rushed into the room where the teleporter was and step on it to be sent to the battlefield. He thought he was the only one in the waiting room, but the angel Pittitarius was waiting as well. When the angel noticed him, he smiled.

"Hey Sonic!"

"Hey Pit! You're in the match today?"

"Why do you think I'm here? Of course I'm in the match. Too bad we're not on the same team," the angel complained.

"Who are we fighting against? It slipped my mind."

Pit sighed. "If you didn't run off, then you would have heard. You're fighting against Snake, the Ice Climbers and me on Shadow Mosses Island for thirty minutes time match."

Sonic's ears drooped. Shadow Mosses Island was not one of his best stages. For one thing, he hated the walls more than anything. When he turned into Super Sonic and crashed into the pillars, he always had to go to Dr. Mario after the match because there was a bruise on his head every time he hit the pillar. Another problem was that whenever Snake was on that stage, he never won. Snake had a pure advantage on that stage knowing all the advantages and disadvantages. He would always fall for one of his traps. Finally there was the fact he was sick. Shadow Mosses Island was a cold stage but as cold as the Summit. His fever would make everything worse for him. Add the Ice Climbers ice attacks and the fact that Freezie will appear often, he was at a severe disadvantage.

_Maybe I should just take my punishment._ Sonic thought to himself.

"Sonic," Pit began catching his attention, "are you okay?"

Sonic shook his furiously giving him the most fake smile he could muster, "I'm seriously okay. What makes you think I'm not okay?"

Pit frowned, "You should really wear clothes like Fox and the others. You wouldn't be engulfed in ice that much if you wore clothes."

"Hey! For your information, whenever Popo summons that thing, I'm always over 150 percent! Of course I'm going to freeze!"

Pit rolled his eyes, "Yeah. And I'm at 300 percent and don't freeze that easily."

Sonic glared at the angel. Pit responded by pointing to his wings.

"When my wings are pink," he continued, "my body warms up. The opposite when I have blue wings."

"It's not like I didn't know that..."

"What?"

"Nothing!"

Eventually Snake and the Ice Climbers appeared in the waiting room. Snake gave a cold glare toward the blue hedgehog. Sonic didn't understand why he was getting a cold treatment from the mercenary when the match hadn't even started yet. Pit noticed this and glared at the mercenary.

They were finally transported to Shadow Mosses Island. Sonic appeared on the bottom of the stage. Snake appeared on the top of the stage. Pit came down from the Heavens from the right side of the stage and the Ice Climbers rode a bird to left side of the stage.

"3...2...1...GO!"

The battle started and Sonic found himself dodging any attack that came at him from Snake. The mercenary started out with simple kicked which Sonic dodged by rolling out of the way before he started throwing grenades at him and planting land mines.

Pit was busy dealing with the Ice Climbers. He knew he was at an advantage because of the clothes he was wearing. They tried to freeze him constantly but his pink wings prevented him from freezing. The angel did a quick smash attack that separated the two. He continued to fight Popo while Nana was sent into Sonic's direction. The blue hedgehog used his shield to block the remote controlled missile that was coming at him.

Snake cursed as he continued throwing grenades at the hedgehog. Sonic charged toward him and did a quick dash getting Nana out of the way. Snake smirked as when Sonic was close enough, he planted a C4 on in his spines. Sonic didn't notice and rolled his hand back before punching Snake in the gut. It sent him into the pillar cracking it slightly.

Pit glided into Popo and attacked. Popo was sent flying but not out of the arena but into a Smash Ball. The male Ice Climber attacked it with his hammer breaking it. He was now glowing and was ready to unleash his iceberg. Pit cursed and flew to the right pillar and continued attacking it until it crumbed. Popo unleashed his Final Smash. A huge iceberg appeared in the middle of the stage. Pit broke the pillar down so he wouldn't feel the chills from the iceberg. He stood back and shot the iceberg repeatedly.

The Ice Climbers reunited with each other and attacked Snake and Sonic. Snake was knocked out of the stage while Sonic was stuck between the pillar and the iceberg nearing freezing to death. The high fever was getting to him and the iceberg made it worse. The two kid Smashers did not notice this and continued using ice shot on him.

Snake waited on that transporter device until the iceberg disappeared. When it did, he was ready to lay the pounding on the blue hedgehog. Sonic tried to run toward Pit but tripped and fell. Pit could only sweatdrop at the scene.

Snake was going to activate the C4 but Pit grabbed a pitfall and threw it at the mercenary. Snake fell from the floor to the bottom floor. Sonic had a chance to flee and do a back kick on the Ice Climbers knocking them both out.

Pit was determined to win. He checked the clock and it had only been five minutes since the match started. Twenty-five more minutes to go. The angel saw that Sonic's percentage was very high. It was an opportunity to knock him out.

Snake knew this as well. He decided to take out Pit first before going to the blue hedgehog. The two were locked into a blade combat when Snake grabbed a beam sword.

Ice Climbers were out for revenge. They got the Smash Ball again and unleashed their iceberg. Sonic was stuck between the pillar again. Pit was feeling the chills this time and frowned. Snake saw an opportunity and did a downward kick on the angel. Pit fell on his face. He groaned in pain. Before Pit could counter attack. Snake shot him in the ass with his bazooka. Pit really felt the burn as he sent upwards and crashed into the screen.

The iceberg disappeared again. Sonic couldn't stand straight now. He was feeling rather weak. His vision was a blur so he couldn't see the Ice Climbers come after him with their mallets. Pit came back and was ready to complain to Snake about attacking his ass when Snake fired a remote controlled missile at the Ice Climbers knocking them both out. Sonic thought he was safe from danger when Snake took out a remote and mumbled in a dark voice, "Now..."

Sonic felt like his back was on fire when the C4 exploded in his spines. It hurt beyond imagine. It should have knocked him out of the stage but instead, he felt his vision blur. He collapsed to the ground unmoving. At first, Snake thought it backfired but realized that that wasn't the case. Also, Sonic was at 600 percent damage and should have been turned into a star.

Pit froze seeing Sonic's unmoving body. Forgetting that he was in the middle of the battle, he past the assist trophy that was right next to him that was picked up by Popo. Shadow was the assist trophy but he didn't use Chaos Control like he should have. He glanced at Sonic. His eyes widened in horror.

"SONIC!" Pit cried out as he reached the blue hedgehog.

The battle seem to stop when the angel called Sonic's name. The angel shook the blue wonder but he didn't move an inch. He panicked slightly. The first thing that came to him was that Snake did something to him. He glared at the mercenary.

"What the hell did you do to him?" Pit questioned in rage. His wings were flapping furiously now.

Snake gave a cold stare to the angel. "I just activated the C4. Nothing wrong with that right?"

"You bastard! You knew that Sonic was sick yet you set it off! How could you?!"

This caught the Ice Climbers off guard. They had no idea that Sonic was ill. If they would have known, they would have stopped using all their ice attacks on him and go after Pit or Snake.

Snake said nothing. He was ready to fight again because the clock was still going. Shadow refused to use Chaos Control and sped over to the blue hedgehog. He placed his hand on Sonic's forehead before placing it on his own. He frowned, "He's burning up. He won't make it if he's left in the cold."

Pit clenched his fist in anger. This was going to affect everyone but...

"Stop the match!" He shouted partially to Crazy Hand who was operating the battlefield.

"What?"

"I said stop the match! Someone's life is in danger here!"

Crazy Hand would have protested but what choice did he had. Sonic was unable to continue and Pit and Shadow refused to fight. Ice Climbers were uncertain if they wanted to continue or not. Snake was the only one who wasn't to fight but he wouldn't get a fight.

"All right...there is no contest!"

Ice Climbers were the first to be teleported back to the real world. Pit lifted Sonic off the ground and held him close to his chest. Snake glared at the angel.

"I hope you're happy."

Pit gave a baleful look at the mercenary. "I bet if I attacked Luigi, you would feel the same way I'm feeling now."

Snake was shocked at this statement but couldn't reply because they all were transported back to the real world.

Ice Climbers ran off to their room upset that they might be the reason for Sonic being in that state. Snake stormed off to his room to hide in his cardboard box mumbling shit about the angel and the blue hedgehog.

When Pit and Shadow stepped outside of the room, he was greeted by his friends Red and his Pikachu, Ike and Fox. They all seemed worried but Fox seemed the most concerned.

"What happened?" Ike questioned.

Pit shook his head in annoyance, "The Ice Climbers kept using their Final Smash on Sonic. His body is as cold as ice. Snake wasn't making it any better by planting a C4 on him and then setting him off..."

"That bastard!" Red shouted.

"I think we should take him to Dr. Mario," Fox said quickly.

Everyone except Red nodded their heads in agreement. Pikachu had to calm his trainer down to prevent him from blowing up.

* * *

 

Dr. Mario took Sonic's temperature and frowned. He was a little over 100 degrees Fahrenheit. He wouldn't be battling for a while.

"It's a good thing you got him here. Otherwise, he might have not made it..." Dr. Mario told them.

Red, Pikachu and Ike sighed with relief.

"However!" Dr. Mario glared at the angel. "I'm disappointed in you Pit. You were in the battlefield yet you ignored him to the point of collapse. You should have stopped the match sooner."

Pit hid his eyes beneath his hair. The doctor was right. He noticed it before the match even started yet his cocky personality made him want to fight instead of tending to the sick.

"I hope you sacrifice your battle time to take care of him." Dr. Mario said harshly before making his exit.

Red fumed, "How dare he say that! Pit isn't like that!"

"Pika!"

"No. It's true Ash..."

"Eh?"

"I wanted to win that match so badly that I didn't care what happened to Sonic until he collapsed. It was stupid."

Fox said nothing. Ike on the other hand, glanced at Pit with a concerned look, "So, are you really going to nurse him back to health?"

"Yeah," Pit answered. "What choice do I have? This is my problem. I'll deal with it."

"Good," Fox began, "while you're doing that, I think we should pay a visit to our buddy Snake."

Red and Pikachu gave an evil grin. Ike just sighed in annoyance. The group left the infirmary leaving Pit and Sonic alone. The angel took a nearby chair and pushed it toward the bed. He sat in the chair and glanced at Sonic's sleeping figure. He would be like this for a while. That was just fine. This could have been prevented if he wasn't acting all selfish. The blame was on him.

"I hope you're having sweet dreams Sonic..."

* * *

Ike wasn't liking what Fox and Red were doing. It was bad to team up against Snake and get revenge on him but it was equally bad to drag Luigi into it. Heck, he's an innocent bystander. No need for him to be electrocuted. Annoyed, he just stayed out of the fight.

"You bastard!" Fox cursed, "How could you hurt Sonic when he was sick?"

Snake glared at the leader of Star Fox. "Its a battlefield fool. Once you step on the battlefield, you'll be attacked whether your a man or women or child, the elderly and the sick. They're all the same."

"He has a point there." Ike told Fox. It was true. His younger sister Mist was a girl yet she would be attacked on the battlefield because she chose to fight. The same for his tactician Soren and Rolf.

Fox glared at the bluenette. He obviously didn't live in a world where even kids fought. He knew it was true for the women and elderly but kids and the sick? Didn't they stay at home?

As for Red, he grew up in a purely innocent world where Pokemon did everything for them whether it was to save one's life or make one's dream come true. He wouldn't understand Snake's message either.

Luigi understood though. He knew Snake ever since the Brawl season started and he was surprised that their views were different but same at the same time. Kids did fight against Bowser when the going got tough. In fact, when Bowser stole the Star Rod, everybody fought against Bowser whether you were a kid Goomba or an elderly fish. Heck, Watt who was only four years old fought against Bowser.

"You-"

"Fighting won't solve anything." Luigi reminded them. "Let's just stop."

"Not after what he did to my friend!" Red spat.

"Pika!"

Snake sighed in annoyance, "I can understand the brat and his rat picking a fight, but there is no reason for you to pick a fight Fox McCloud." He smirked as Fox lifted him in the air by his collar, "You obviously aren't a friend of the hedgehog, yet you act like you are. In fact, I think you're becoming a pedophile."

That hit Fox somewhere in his heart. He wanted to punch the mercenary but it wouldn't happen. Instead he dropped Snake and gave him a look that could kill. Snake shook his head. He was right. Fox did have feelings for Sonic.

"You can do what you want with him Red..." Fox murmured as he stormed off to his room. Ike was going to follow him but got caught in the Brawl that Red and Pikachu started with Snake and Luigi. It wasn't fun.

* * *

Fox felt a rancor feeling in his chest. It wasn't because of Snake and what he said about him becoming a pedophile. It wasn't about Pit failing to do anything about Sonic's illness until it was too late. He was mad at himself. Mad at being in love with the young hedgehog. He was too young for him and it wouldn't work out. Heck, Sonic probably wasn't in love with him. No. His heart belonged to the angel from the very beginning and he knew this. Sonic was inalienable from Pit. It wounded him and affected his actions.

"Fox?"

Fox looked up. The one who spoke was none other than Princess Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom. She gave him a concerned almost pleading look.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

Fox sighed. He might as well tell his problems to the princess. She would understand.

* * *

Pit saw Sonic shuffle in his sleep. A small smile escaped his lips. He wondered what the hedgehog was dreaming about.

"Pit..." he cried out in his sleep.

Pit's eyes widen. Was Sonic dreaming about him? If he was...

The angel could feel his cheeks light up slightly when he heard what Sonic said next...

"I love you Pit...make me yours..."

Those words imbued the angel. He continued to smile as he leaned down and placed his lips on Sonic's lips. _They're soft._ Pit thought to himself as he pulled away quickly. _Sweet dreams Sonic...when you wake up your dreams will no longer be illusionary. I will make you mine..._

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Done with 4313 words. I can't help but notice in this old fic how I had a headcanon that I disregarded of Pit being able to control the temper of his body based on the wing color he is currently displaying. I mean Dark Pit can't change his wing color in Smash 4, but Pit can yet I pretty much implied that Pit sucks at actual magic in most of my headcanons except in Fallen Angel universe.


End file.
